


Passionate Pumpkin

by Magicamafia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Pumpkins, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicamafia/pseuds/Magicamafia
Summary: On Halloween night, Harry watches children pass by as he plots their demise.





	Passionate Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> I was told to upload this even though it IS QUITE OLD.  
> CASUAL STORY but-  
> At that time...  
> Harley Quinn was all the rage and everyone was doing stories with their characters dressed up as her.  
> I originally intended it to be a Harley Quinn costume but it ended up as a Pumpkin.  
> QUITE funny because, within 5minutes of writing, I had a visual of Harry being a pumpkin.  
> Only thing, I changed was "Flight of Death".  
> Maybe I will update this fanfiction but Emelone said it was funny as it is already so!
> 
> Thank her for making me this upload this.

The weather was already cold enough but for some reason...Children are dressed up in fancy dress wear, running to each house...and they greatly annoyed me.  
I hated their fat little faces, squeaky mouse-like voices and mostly the joy on their faces.  
"How does one enjoy Halloween?"  
  
"TRICK OR TREAT!" Children exclaimed in delight to each other as they made their way down sidewalks, stepping on porches, holding out their garish jack o lanterns buckets.  
  
"They look like they are having a lot of fun..." I muttered while secretly praying that monsters exist...Scaring these pests away from the neighbourhood would mean that no one dead or alive will see my ghastly costume.

  
"Are you cold pumpkin?" a bemused expression glanced upon me from the rooftop where we were sitting, whites of his fake vampire fangs showing. Decked out in full black gothic vampire gear, he looked like a vampire from the early Victorian age. His clothing was all high quality and the gold outlined his outfit made him look like the "Flight of Death ’'.  
  
"You're not the one dressed up as this..." I glared at him, pointing down at my costume.  My nightmare is a bright orange pumpkin costume with striped orange and black socks.Completing the look, a cheap pumpkin hairband topper sits on my head...He had apparently found it in the dollar store and proceeded to top it off, on my head.

 

"You are besmirching my reputation!" I sighed deeply as he poked my cheek, a cheesy grin rolling across his face, his red eyes gleaming with amusement, rest concealed by shrouded shadows of nearby trees.

  
He stalks around me, drinking in my appearance before he says, "But I need my candy." Quiet laughter racks his body, the weak glow of the moon illuminating him enough to "him" look creepy.However, I find it oddly beautiful.

  
Shivering from cold air flowing through the fabric of my costume, we face each other before he wrapped his cloak around the both of us, eyes locked onto each other as our hands intertwined.

He whispers softly, "Aren't you my guilty pleasure?"

The proximity of us, our pressed bodies against each other makes me feel shy and my heart skips, then pounds madly. My head held high, chin out ...I find myself mustering out, "Vampires drink from beautiful humans, not pumpkins."

 

Raising his eyebrows, holding my hand tight, he waves his hands in an exaggerated fashion, smiling sweetly at me.  
"I don't want any other candies." The streetlamps flicker chaotically as he leans closer towards, our foreheads touching. "I want you." Then lights went out and he captures my lips, twirling me around slowly.

  
Hot and fiery passionate ...My senses were heightened, his mouth tasting like pumpkin spice, I quickly wondered how much he must have eaten before I lost myself in the sensations of his kiss.

  
"Harry Potter" he whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savour them. Never has my name felt so wonderful... No one has ever said my name with so much love.

  
Breaking the kiss, I gazed at him, my eyes softening with tenderness in his eyes. Cupping his face with both hands, I breathe in sharply, “Say my name again."

  
"Harry-", he repeats as my alarm clock starts ringing madly, waking me from my dream.

I grumble,  "Oh. It was only a dream..."  
However, pondering over the loving kiss that he gave me...My lips curved into a smile as I climbed off my bed to pick up a Halloween costume.  
"How melancholy..."


End file.
